


don't fuck with me, just fuck me

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sub Tony Stark, Talk of Fisting, high-key metal arm kink, tantrums, they fuck like they're fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark never begs, he provokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't fuck with me, just fuck me

**Author's Note:**

> Jo bullied me into writing this. It’s 100% their fault. Ilu u piece of shit.

Steve had been gone for several days and Tony wasn’t handling it well. Of course, Bucky wasn’t either but Bucky’s strife was mostly internalized where Tony tended to...act out when he was feeling needy and neglected. This was unsurprising considering his personality. When he needed attention, he let you know. Bucky was learning that the hard way.

Currently Tony’s tantrums manifested as a lot of screaming and smashing coming from his workshop. Bucky hesitantly approached the staircase leading down to the workshop, his mind weighing the pros and cons of interrupting Tony’s rampage. Pros: Maybe get Tony to stop destroying whatever he was currently obliterating (unlikely). Cons: Potentially become the object Tony attempts to obliterate (very likely). Bucky was still mulling it over when he heard the beast itself cursing under its breath as it ascended, stomping up the stairs.

Bucky froze where he stood, unsure if Tony’s rage was over or if he had taken out everything worth destroying in his workshop and was merely hunting for a new target. Apparently it was the latter.

“What're you looking at, Sputnik?” Tony spat with genuine disdain in his voice.

Bucky was taken aback for a moment. “I heard a lot of yelling,” he said cautiously.

“Oh excellent. Would you like to hear more? Because you're about to be getting on my nerves here very shortly and I'm sure some more yelling can be arranged.”

Bucky tensed at the venom in his tone. Yeah he was definitely looking for a fight. Tony stormed in the direction of the kitchen. “I made some coffee,”  Bucky offered, “Maybe that’ll help.”

“You fucking bastard,” Tony hissed under his breath but deliberately loud enough to ensure Bucky heard him. He grabbed the freshly brewed pot of coffee and dumped it pointedly down the sink, aggressively slamming it down and cracking the glass. Bucky flinched. Tony rammed around the cabinets until he found a cup and the nearest available liquor which he sloshed into the glass unceremoniously and downed it all in one motion.

“Geeze. What is with you,”  Bucky approached with caution, but not too much caution. Tony didn’t scare him.

Tony slammed the empty glass down on the counter. “Don’t _fucking_ patronize me, Barnes. Don’t you fucking do that,” he fumed. His hand gripped the glass white-knuckled; he looked like he was trying his best not to explode.

“What the hell Tony. I’m just trying to help. Maybe you could, I don’t know, calm down a little and not trash the place?” Bucky suggested with just a tinge of the wrong tone. Now _he_ was getting defensive.

Tony fought back. “Oh. I’m sorry. Who pays the bills for all this?” He spun around to face him, crossed his arms, and _glared_. “I could blow this place to hell if I wanted. Fuck it, maybe I will. You wanna try and stop me? Go on I dare you.”

Bucky tried his best to read Tony: As near as he could tell he was 99% aggression right now, but strangely Bucky sensed something...else, something subtle. The underlying cause of all this. He advanced on Tony to box him in against the counter, making himself suddenly big and dark and looming, like a predator. His very presence, close, oppressive, and inescapable, was a warning. "You need to fucking behave," he growled low and animalistic. Two could play at the intimidation game.

Tony latched onto this sudden shift of tone like he’d been begging for it all along. "You gonna make me, little bitch?" Tony’s whole body made his intentions startlingly clear. _I could wreck the place or you could wreck me instead._ The challenge sank into Bucky like a low heavy fog, building heat in his bones and sending him lurching forward.

He dove for Tony’s lips and he wasn’t even sure what followed qualified as a kiss. It was devoid of any affection, it was rough and harsh and mean. It was to _control_ . Tony’s lips were tight against Bucky’s bruising ones, and Bucky sank teeth into lips to force Tony to open up. And he did, gasping, allowing Bucky’s tongue to force its way in. Bucky’s body bombarded Tony, pressed impossibly close and still pulling each other closer, both of them refusing to give ground. But Bucky had a few secret weapons in his arsenal, namely, his hands and his hips. He wedged his hands between Tony and the counter, palming at his ass to rut their hips together in a dirty thrust, revealing what he suspected to be the case: Tony was hard. He bit down on Tony’s lip like a promise: _I’ve got you now._

Once Tony was gasping, Bucky pulled away. “So that’s what this is about?” his smile and his eyes were dark as sin. “Stevie’s been gone too long? You need a cock in you?” He licked his lips as he palmed Tony’s erection through the front of his pants, ready to devour.

Tony groaned, but the flush on his face, the way he bit his lip like it wasn’t enough, the way he leaned into the touch revealed he was exactly where he wanted to be; ready to be devoured. “That's awfully bold of you to even think you can handle me at my worst, frosty,” he spat back. Bucky had been expecting a challenge. Tony never went down without a fight.

Bucky shrugged, smirk unfading. “Worth a shot.”

They collided together again. Bucky was all roughness, Tony was all passion. They bit at lips until they bled and licked harshly at the wounds. It was painful and burning hot as they sucked at each other. Quickly, hands grew bold enough to grab and grope at whatever they could reach. Bucky pulled at Tony's hair as he sucked on his tongue, drawing a delicious whimper from him, an opportunity he took to lick into his mouth. Rapidly the white-hot friction between them became unbearable.

Without warning, Bucky scooped Tony up and tossed him over his shoulder with ease. A satisfying noise of alarm and outrage somewhat akin to a yelp came from Tony as he was manhandled like a rag doll.

“No...no, Barnes!” he burst out, “Don't you dare! Put me down you barbarian russky piece of shit. I swear to god I'll murder you, you outdated cold war relic. Put me down!” Tony’s stubborn anger only made Bucky even more smug and made him clamp down on his waist tighter with his metal arm. Tony beat his fists against Bucky’s back in protest. Knowing deep down that it would be ineffective, and being glad for it.

They made it to Tony’s bedroom and Tony’s rant was silenced by shock as Bucky slammed him down on the bed. Bucky’s eyes were dark and his figure looming and his wicked smile promised all manner of dirty sins to come. And God, Tony was so fucking _hard_. He took it all in with awe, pleasure and anticipation burning in him so hot he could hardly stand it.

“Act like a bitch get fucked like a bitch,” Bucky promised before falling on top of Tony to continue ravaging him. Bucky kissed him so hard into the mattress Tony felt smothered and trapped and breathless and he loved it. He clung to Bucky above him, demanding more like he’d die without it.

Bucky ground hard down on Tony’s hips, opening his mouth with tongue to taste the keening whines that Tony couldn’t hold back. They grew even hotter, more desperate when Bucky moved down to nip at his neck, biting down hard enough to earn him a gasp and Tony’s fingers tugging sharply at his hair, thrusting his body up against Bucky to feel more. Bucky’s mind was white-hot with lust that drove him to dig his hands under Tony’s shirt, clawing at skin with flesh and metal hand alike. But as he drifted further down to kiss at Tony’s collarbone, his eyes settled on the radiant disk of blue glowing from underneath Tony’s grey t-shirt. His eyes shifted quickly to Tony’s as if asking permission before pressing his lips to the metal rim that was vaguely warm. He didn’t dwell on it long though. Neither of them had time for sentimentality.

At the same time Bucky focused his fingers on Tony’s nipples, rolling them hard and rough, pinching them enough to hurt. Tony responded with a tortured gasp that broke in his throat, his body thrusting up involuntarily. Bucky grasped Tony’s sides to keep him pinned down, this time turning his tongue to Tony’s nipples, already hard and sensitive, Tony’s chest heaving against the sensation. Bucky smirked into his skin as he felt Tony groan low in his lungs.

“C’mon, Barnes, don’t mess with me,” it was low and breathless, like a whisper, but it was urgent. But fuck if Bucky wasn’t going to mess with Tony just a little more. He bit down punishingly on one of Tony’s nipples, then teeth were pressed to neck once again. As Bucky sunk into the flesh of Tony’s throat he rolled his hips down hard and slow. They were both unbelievably hard, friction sending shocks of pleasure through them.

With that Tony was done playing the passive fucktoy. He grabbed Bucky’s metal arm suddenly hard, and with a growl brought fingers to his mouth. Bucky’s eyes went wide, darkened with lust as he watched Tony tongue over the shiny tips of his fingers. Now it was Bucky’s turn to moan. He let Tony have his way with them, licking them down slowly, then taking two into his mouth and sucking.

Bucky chuckled as his cock pulsed and he watched the growing burning lust on Tony’s face. “You like my fingers, Stark?” he purred darkly, words rumbling low in his belly and ghosting over Tony’s chest.

Tony moaned around the metal digits and sucked on them hard before popping off. “Come on, you know I'm a slut for this thing.” He couldn't help but roll his hips up against Bucky. He needed more, he needed it hard and Tony never begged but he could get awfully damn close. “God...put it in me,” he breathed, rolling his hips to spur Bucky on.

Bucky’s face lit up, his eyes full of lust and his lips full of wickedness. He breathed out a huff of excitement before shuffling down a bit to get Tony out of his pants. He licked his own fingers, the metal cold and wet before pressing them to Tony’s hole. Tony flinched, shivering with anticipation as Bucky teased him. He circled one fingertip around the tight rim, watching wide-eyed as it fluttered at the touch. Bucky watched with delight as Tony’s whole body went taut with pleasure as he teased him, his head tipped back and mouth open in a silent moan. When Tony started begging for it with his hips, pushing them back against Bucky’s hand, is when he finally gave in to what Tony needed. He pushed one metal finger inside. A choked cry ripped from Tony’s lungs that he bit off with a groan. The stretch of cold finger in his hot hole overwhelmed him with throbbing pleasure shaking through him. And yet it wasn’t enough.

Tony twisted his body and managed to reach the lube he kept at his bedside without dislodging Bucky’s hand.

“C’mon, fuck me right, Barnes,” he said handing the bottle to him like a challenge. Bucky didn’t hesitate, swiping it from Tony and drooling some of the liquid on his fingers before pushing two now rough and hard past Tony’s rim. Tony groaned as it burned but fucked back on Bucky’s fingers, clenching tight around him as if to pull Bucky in. Before long, Bucky had managed to work three fingers inside and was trying for four, splitting Tony’s gorgeous ass open on his fingers. Tony was a mess, whimpering and writhing on the bed, flushed and red and sweating from strain. Bucky refused to give him any more than a teasing touch to his prostate. Nonetheless, pleasure from the stretch and the smooth metal rubbing inside him burned in a dull ache that settled in Tony’s hips, forcing precome from the tip of his cock, racking up the tension until he was shaking, his lungs shuttering with uncontrollable moans.

“Fuck…” Bucky hissed as Tony’s hole fluttered around the thick stretch, giving way to the tip of his fourth finger. “I bet I could get my whole fist inside you,” he crooned darkly, delighted at the clench he felt inside Tony inspired by his words.

“Don't you fucking dare,” Tony hissed behind gritted teeth.

“What? You don't like that?”

Quite the opposite. Tony _loved_ the idea. His body shivered and ached and his cock twitched hard and heavy, begging to come. “Maybe some other time, sweetheart,” he groaned. “But you know what I want right now and you better give it to me or I swear I'll…”

Bucky abruptly moved up Tony’s body to get right in his face. Tony’s words and his breath got tangled in his throat.

“Are you threatening me, Stark?” Bucky growled, animalistic and low. “Because I don't think you're in any position to be doing that right now.” Tony whined at the loss of metal fingers before he was abruptly and brutally entered by Bucky’s cock, fucked full and deep in one long thrust. Tony’s eyes rolled back and his spine bowed hard as his whole body throbbed and pulsed with pleasure.

Tony choked out a cry that was echoed by a grunt from Bucky as he slammed back into him shallow and hard. Bucky fucked him rough a few times, before he looked up to watch Tony’s face contort in pleasure and cries of strain. “Did you deserve this, whore? Acting up and throwing your little tantrum?” Bucky grit out with a groan, looking out from his cascading dark brown hair casting shadows on his face, making his whole countenance somehow darker and dirtier.

Tony scoffed, hoping Bucky wouldn't notice the keening whine of pleasure he let slip at Bucky’s debasement. Bucky noticed. "Is this supposed to be a punishment?” he huffed, with more effort than he would have liked. “Fucking act like it then. Hurt me bitch," Tony demanded. "Is that all you got?” Tony outright growled in anger. “Fuck me like you mean it!"

Bucky hissed out a stuttering breath accompanied by a particularly rough thrust like if he nailed him hard enough he’d render Tony incapable of words. “Stop. Talking,” he ground out through gritted teeth, his metal arm coming up and closing around Tony’s neck. Bucky didn’t think about it, just let his fingers close around his throat until Tony’s mouth hung wide in harsh labored gasps. A bright flash of fear lit Tony’s face and his hole instinctively clenched hard and delightfully around Bucky’s length, making Bucky groan and his eyes roll back. Fear gave way to wanton pleasure and Bucky could feel a moan struggling to make its way out under his fingers.

Bucky kept fucking him relentlessly, rocking against his tight ass in rolling, unforgiving thrusts. And Tony reveled in every second of it. His hand came up to grip Bucky’s wrist, but not to pull him away, to have something to goddamn hold on to as Bucky reamed him open. Bucky was fixed on Tony’s face, absolutely abandoned to pain and fear and _pleasure_. Through the haze of passion slowly clouding his vision, Bucky could just see Tony’s lips move. "Harder," he mouthed with a barely-there breath.

Bucky didn’t know if he meant the fucking or the choking so he got more of both. Tony gasped and sputtered as metal fingers crushed him but the gleaming brightness in his eyes assured Bucky he wanted this. He wanted it hard. Bucky grunted with effort as he watched Tony rock with his thrusts with a delightfully needy look on his face, all while still gasping for breath and face turning bright red. Bucky’s brain was starting to short-circuit, dick throbbing in Tony’s impossibly tight ass, and he was helpless to do anything but just keep crushing his neck and fucking him thoroughly, pounding him deep and rough. He felt Tony start to shake under him and he was either close to coming or close to passing out. And Bucky too was almost...there...and right now he missed the hot, desperate noises Tony made.

Bucky released Tony’s throat from his grast and the man under him sucked in a huge, broken breath and started coughing with starved lungs and _fuck_ that was hot watching Tony struggle back to life. Bucky’s fingers fisted in Tony’s hair and yanked on it hard. Tony yelped pitifully from his weakened throat.

“Go on…” Bucky growled, eyes burning down at Tony, cock throbbing inside him and absolutely _claiming_ him. “Scream for me, Stark.”

Bucky fucked it out of him, a harsh, broken scream erupting from his bruised throat, arching his back, crying out, sobbing, doing his best to follow Bucky’s orders. Though his rhythm was growing erratic, Bucky aimed his thrusts just right to overwhelm Tony with too-hot pleasure, pounding in his veins. The sound Tony made when he came was more of a wheeze than anything, breath punched out of his throat by Bucky’s thrusts.

“Shit,” Bucky moaned, fucking him through it. His cock ached as Tony’s hole, hot and wet fluttered around him and pulled him over the edge. He grabbed Tony’s hips hard and slammed into him, buried in his ass as he spilled deep inside him with a shuttering groan. “Oh fuck…” he whimpered, thrusting his spent cock a few more times to milk the last sweet sensations from Tony’s well-fucked hole, oversensitive cock twitching until he absolutely couldn't bear it anymore.

He pulled out of Tony and collapsed on top of him, their lips falling together easily in a lazy, blissed-out kiss. It was hot and wet and messy with both of them moaning against each other weakly, hands clinging to their sweaty bodies as if to draw this out as long as possible.

Once the initial stupefying satiety had settled and passed, Bucky looked down at the glorious mess of a man beneath him and laughed softly.

“Feel better, baby?” He nuzzled Tony’s neck with a smug grin on his face that Tony only partially resented.

“Better?” Tony chided, “Tell that to my abused asshole.” His point would have been better made had he not moved his hand down between his legs to inspect the damage and _moaned_ when he felt his hole raw and dripping with Bucky’s come.

Bucky chuckled low and dark. “You loved it,” his face hovering above Tony’s like a lure.

Tony took the bait. He flung his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him viciously, passionately, his whole body aching with _yes, yes, yes._

* * *

Steve returned home the next day. He sauntered through the door, radiant and cheerful, greeted by the lovely domestic scene of Tony and Bucky making breakfast together. They greeted him warmly and he stepped up to give them each a sweet, much-needed kiss. Of course when he got to Tony the blooming purple bruise on his neck was impossible to miss. Steve glanced between them with a knowing smirk on his face, tracing his fingers softly over the discolored skin making Tony go uncharacteristically coy.

“I see you two had fun while I was gone,” he said, giving a side glance at Bucky whose face had tinted just a tiny bit with red. But Bucky wasn’t ashamed. He faced Steve proud and self-satisfied.

“You want to tell him about it, Tony?” They turned to him, both their faces smeared with a dirty grin. And Tony couldn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony likes to be fucked within an inch of his LIFE. If he didn't almost die its not a good time. :^) come talk to me abt sub Tony on tumblr (sugarbabybucky)!


End file.
